Angels and Saints
by Archangel Michael
Summary: the future of the gang, cusing
1. Default Chapter

**Angels and Saints: Start of the Beginning**   
**Prologue**

What if Cho and Harry got together and had a kid? What if that kid grew up in a test tube? What if Harry and Cho joined the dark side? What Jack, their bouncy baby boy, grew up to be one of the seven most efficient fighters in the world? 

What if Hermione and Draco had four kids? What if Draco ( Drea ), the oldest, looked exactly like his father, but with sliver hair? And the middle two kids were twins? Harmony ( Harm ) and Marcus ( Marc ). And the baby ( being five years behind the twins, which were two years behind Drea ), Faith ( Fay ), looked more like her father. What if they are four more of the best fighters? 

What if Snape and Ginny had a child growing up in a test tube, too? What if his name was Jason? What if he was a physic, and a a Best Fighter? 

What if Ron got somebody and had a doughter, ( she was born in a hospital) too?   
what if she was the last and greatest fighter? 

What if the labs where they created human life were called "The Labs". And what if a guy called Shade, that was an ex-arror, trained you to fight against the Dark Lord and video taped you telling how you got out of the Labs, because select few ever do? 

Do you want to find out?   
  
  


Disclaimer: I own nothing: (. It all belongs to J.K.R., and we all love her!: ) 

A/N:

I am a great writer and this will be a great sequel, so r/r it will be a romance I swear! ; ) 


	2. Start of the Beginning

**Angels and Saints:Start of the Beginning******

Chapter one: Jack

Video tape No. 21: Interview: Jack Potter

"How did I get out of the labs? I was the first.... creation.... shall we say? I _am_ the labs. They didn't let me out until I was six, till I knew more or less what they were doing to me. how they changed me. how they made me a monster, a being that everybody despises before they know you. Damn humans, they judge on sight. Their sight, they see you how they want to see you. With their eyes wide open, they are blind."

"But child, you are not watching this video to see how I look at the ugly face of the world, did you? No, I suppose not. I will get back to the point. I was smuggled out of the labs. By my mother, I don't remember much about her, probably because I never really met her. As I said, I was made in the labs so as an effect I didn't have a need for a mother."

"They mixed some blood from my father and some blood from my mother and some how they made me. They made me because I was supposed to be a flawless human. The perfect killing machine. So as a result of my "pre determined destiny" as a saint, I had to under go some kind of super-human training. Now _that _was fun_. _I was the top of my class of seventeen year olds at five. Me. I alone survived the pre-arror training, the very thing that is a life and death matter in its self, the ultimate test for most people."

"They thought that if they could bottle my talent they would have the perfect army for the Dark Lord. They put me in the Forbidden Forest with nothing but my cloths to keep me from totally freezing to death. I had to find the most wanted warrior of the Dark Lord, Harry Potter. I fought him and got my ass kicked bad. He said he didn't kill me because he was my father, and I was so young. Like hell is cold. He knew that if he killed me, mother would be furious. So he let me go, so mother would be happy. That is why he went to the dark side instead of going into the Light. For her. His all. He loves her and she doesn't get it for some reason. I never said she was the smartest person in the world. I probably never will say that. Ihat was when I guess she had enough, and smuggled me out of the labs.

I'm twenty one now, and in love with my best friend, Jason's sister. I don't even know if she knows I exist. God she is so beautiful....   



	3. Angels and Saints: Jason Snape

**Angels and Saints: Start of the Beginning**   
Chapter two: Jason

  


Video tape No. 22: Interview: Jason Snape

So you want to know "How did I get out of the labs?" I will answer your question when and if you answer mine. Why in hell do you want to know? Do you want to compare my unwires to Jack's, Trista's, or yours? Or do you want to know just in case you get caught again. Jack has been cough twenty three times and released again because of his mom. He knows The Labs better than anyone.

I got out by a razor blade. The perfect solace. The perfect edge, the perfect shape, the perfect size. The perfect weapon. I removed the tracer. I guess more accurate, moved it to another place. I "thought" it some where else. I overloaded the laser gate with the razor. I stole the razor from a Masters rooms. When you are on "good behavior" there, you just get to assist the scientist on making humans in test tubes. so one told me to get some folders from her room, and that was when I did it.

I ran for what seemed like days. Than Shade found me warding around some city somewhere in London. There were no people, after Lord Strife took over (Tom Riddle's son), he killed most. He kept traders alive for torture, and the strongest and most rebellious alive for breading in test tubes if they were unwilling to mate. Take mom and dad for example.

Then I found out I had six uncles and one of them had a daughter. That is when I found my best friend and my cousin, Traits. She had long, long, pink hair down to her hips. her hair was pink because something was wrong with the hair color genes. She had beautiful dark blue eyes and perfectly smooth skin. She was so beautiful it looked like she was wearing make-up even though she was allergic to all make-up except lipstick and lip gloss. She had perfect curves, too and looked very tall even tough she was only 5'5.

Jack, on the other hand, had jet black hair, bright green eyes, and contacts. he was wearing kaikies and a plain black muscle shirt. And he had muscles too, he was tall and had a very strong build. He was also staring at Trista the whole time Ron was introducing us to each other. She didn't see to notice, she seemed eager to meet me. When I did, I atomically fell in love with her (not that kind of love). She was The nicest person i've ever met. She still is. We have been living with Shade sense that day. Trista's and my family went off to find more people to train and to save. I think trista has taken notice to Jack a little more in the last few months. Jack, Traits, and I have been recruiting more fighters to fight the Great Battles some day....   


Disclaimer: I don't own Shade's Children, the Harry Potter caters, or myself. Damn. Thanks for the reviews! Bring on more flames! I greatly enjoy them.

P.S.   
This is for you, drit because you gave my first flame ever, and inspired me by saying I was "seriously twisted".Thanks again! Here is exactly what you said:

"you are seriously twisted!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HARRY POTTER WOULD NEVER JOIN THE F**KING DARK LORD. gettit????!!!!??? dont even bother writing the next bit. you write well but please choose other subject matter. God!!!!!!"

  
  



	4. Angels and Saints: Trista Wealsey

**Angels and Saints: Start of the Beginning**   
Chapter three: Trista

Video tape No. 29: Interview: Trista Wealsey

Okay, you want to know how I got out of The Labs. Well, I never was in The Labs, I was born in a hospital in under ground London. It was supposed to be totally secret, but it turns out that we have a leek in my dad's tight circle. Strife destroyed it. Daddy's circle consist of what is left of the Ministry, the wizards and witches strong enough to fight, and family. Uncle Bill, George, Fred and my favorite, uncle Charlie. Perce died in a Great Battle.... Aunt Ginny is in The Lab Breading Grounds. Daddy says that she is in there because of her strong spirit, and because she is a physic. Daddy found out during the summer before his And aunt Hermione's fifth year. She saw the fouture in her dreams, and that was when found out about Strife, because of Ginny. So to keep her from spoiling any mere of his plans, he kidnapped her. Rummers are going around that she also has another kid, a girl. Daddy went to find out this morning, if that is true, we will make her part of the group, after the introduction to the rest of the team.

I am part of the Saints team and if we get three more people we get into the Angels rank. We have ranks instead of just different teams to show strength and number. So if we get one more we can join a different team ,or we can keep building our own team seance Shade trained us all different. Most of the teams are either all boy teams or all girl teams. Only some of the teams are mixed because of the risk of pregnancy. Like Tasha, the girl that replaced Venassa, she had a baby with her partner, Kyler, which is really dumb because they were The Wise, the highest rank before you get to go to the Great Battles, and they ruined their chance. So the team under them replaced them and Jack replaced Kyler and I replaced Tasha. Kyler replaced Zel and Tasha got to be the new Venassa.

This is why Charlie is my favorite uncle, he is Shade's partner in training the kids, because he has a way with people and animals and daddy says I'm just like him. I hope so, because everybody loves Charlie. Charlie is the one that got me the position, he says that I passed the test the highest of anybody expect Jack. So daddy had to let me go. I know he didn't want me to. He's afraid that he will lose me like he lost mom. one year after I was born, daddy told mom she should move to America because he was sure Strife was looking for her, but he never told me why, I had to find out from Charlie. Any way, Strife found my mother and killed her, and my Nanny saved me, and took me to Daddy.   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shade's Children, the Harry Potter creators, or myself. Damn. Thanks for the reviews! Bring on more flames! I greatly enjoy them. More soon!


	5. the first assignment

**Angels and Saints**   
Chapter four: the first assignment

Jack's PoV**   
This is our first real assignment together. We are to find some kids that escaped from The Labs. Two ten year olds somewhere on the east side of a town called Morning Star. I get to drive the Convertible. Trista is in the passenger seat, listening to a CD her Dad got her at a broken down store that has been abounded for years, I think Strife attacked it. That is how we get food and cloths for the Training Grounds. We take what is left from places destroyed. That was the first thing we did when I first joined up with Trista, looked for stuff. Then we got Jason (JC). Then Ron insisted that we got "to know each other better". I did it to get to know Trista better. She is so fine. God, I wish she was mine. I've known her for three months and she drives my crazy. If I stare at her for too long, JC gets mad. He barely knows her, but he is really protective of her. I guess it is because he has so little family left. Any way, she is listening to Vertical Horizon. She put it on a loop, so it will keep playing the fourth song, "Best I Ever Had", its a good song I guess. She is asleep, with seat belt off, her arms crossed leaning on the door of the car with the windows down all the way. God, I wish she were mine....

JC's PoV**   
He's staring at her again. I don't want to say anything, I might scare him, he'll crash the car and kill us all.... Damn. How am I going to get him stop, with out waking up Trista? Poor girl, she hasn't slept all week, and its Friday. She keeps having bad dreams about her mom, I asked Charlie, and he says her mom died this week and her and dad are so close, her dad is really messed up and its effecting her. I feel so sorry for, my parents are still alive and fight like a married couple even tough they aren't. I think he wants her, but he isn't going to get her. She is too innocent to be played by him. Maybe if he was going to be serious with her and love her, it would be different. Maybe it will. I bet she will love him and will change him for the better.

Trista's PoV**   
"umm... Hay, Jack, what are you doing?" JC, it has to be there is nobody else.   
"Whatever the hell I want, whenever the hell I want", that's Jack, he is such a smart ass. God, I love that about him....   
"Jack, your staring at my cousin".   
" Brownie points for you". Like I said, he's a smart ass, but he is cute....   
" Stop screwing around, I'm serious . Now what do you see in her any ways, that you can't see in other girls?"   
" Of course your serious, you never loosen up. And in answer to your other question, most other girls aren't Trista, and they can't think for them selves, they talk too much, they worry about their hair and they were make-up".   
"She probably would wear make-up if she could"   
Jack laughed. "That's all you can say about her?" I think he pulled the car over.   
"Well, what can you say about her?", said JC a little embarrassed.   
"Oh, lots of things, but you probably wont approve". He laughed again.   
"Try me", said Jason.   
He got out of the car, because I heard the door close. "I bet she would be great in bed" .I heard Jack take off running, and JC jump out of the car and fallow him. I finally opened my eyes and and got out of the car, walked around the car and sat on top of the hood of the car, and waited for Jack, he was the first to come ten minutes later.   
"Hay, where did you go?", I said as if I didn't know...   
"Don't play. You know exactly where I went, and now you know exactly how I feel about you." he kissed me and get back in the car. He looked as if he was waiting fore someone. fifteen minuets later, JC came back. and I fell asleep again....   
"Let's play with her hair," said a girl. "No, better yet, let's put make-up on her!", said a little boy. I looked up and it was day instead of night and two little kids were setting beside me. JC was were I was and the batteries in my CD player were out.   
"I wouldn't do that", said Jack with a smile. "She will get mad".   
"How long was I out?" I asked aloud.   
"Two days and six hours." said the girl, and I'm Sarah.   
"And I'm Tommy", said the boy.   
"I'm Strong", said Jack.   
"I'm Smart" said Jason, "and you were out for five hours and thirty minutes".   
"Oh". I said.   
"Lets go home" said Jack. He was acting like last night never happened. Maybe it didn't....   
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Shade's Children, the Harry Potter creators, or myself. Damn. Thanks for the reviews! Bring on more flames! I greatly enjoy them.

A/N: Did last night happen? You decide? Bring on the reviews! : ) Maybe it will be longer next time!


	6. The Dorms

  
A/N: Okay, I know the last chapter was a bit confusing, but i'll explain it right quick. Trista had insomnia because Ron had it because the week was the week Serena, Trista's mom, died and Ron was depressed and they are so close it was effecting her too. She also had a halation, that was what her "dream" was in the car, so last night never really happened . BTW, Trista is seventeen , Jack is twenty one and so is JC. Enough blabbering, on with the story! (another A/N at the end )

* * *

**Angels and Saints**   
Chapter five: The Dorms

The Dorms are the place where the children live when they are not training. You are considered a child if you are under thirteen, then you train to be ranks. I never was considered a child. Nanny kept me with her until I was eleven, even though we found Daddy when I was four. It took so long to find the Safety camp that we had to wait until I could walk long distances with out getting tired easy. Nanny knew a lot of stuff, she was married to a professor at Hogwarts. So she taught me until I knew every thing a seventeen year should know, she even taught my some Dark Art magic. She didn't trust any else except Shade, Daddy, Charlie and Bill to teach me. She said the twins would teach me pranks, Perce died trying to save aunt Ginny. She has been there sense I was nine, and by the looks of it, she might never get out. Then Nanny just disappeared, like she fell off the face of the earth....

*********************************

I asked Jack if he meant every thing that he said last night, and he said that last night I slept the whole night, and he didn't talk to me. So I asked if him and JC talked about me , and he blushed and asked me if I would go out with him for a shake, and I said that I would have to ask Charlie sense daddy was still gone at the Labs. JC was happy that when we got back to the Dorms, Charlie gave me some sleeping pills and canceled my classes and training with him and Shade. They are trying to get me three levels behind Jack and because Jack is so high in his fighting tenque, he doesn't have to train, and he gets to goof off with JC and I have to work my ass off.

Before Jack and JC came I was the at the highest level and now all the other kids that grew up here have to train a lot more because Shade said that we all were behind the kids at the Labs and if we are going to have to fight them in the Great Battles, we should at least stan a chance against them. So I had lunch with Charlie and Shade. I had a salad because I haven't eaten any thing but junk food in the last few days, and some ice cream because Charlie said i needed the sugar to make up for the energy I burned during training that I begged him to let me do that day. Shade said that Charlie better let me or i'll be only a few steps ahead the others and I always have to be at least ten levels further than the other kids, because I am the only one Charlie trusts enough to teach the kind when he is out on a mission at the Labs or some where else.

I choose this time to ask him about Jack.

"um... Charlie,... canigoonadate?"

"Huh?" Said Charlie. Shade choked on his pop, trying to muffled his laugh.

"May I go on a date with Jack?" I said very annoyed. Shade laugh even harder.

Charlie smiled. "Yea, Jack already asked me, he even said he would have you home before midnight". By this time Shade was blue. Charlie gave this look at Shade, and he was quiet for about ten seconds and he and laughed again. Shade is so laid back some times, I wonder how he got to be an Arror. I mean sure, he is strong and every thing, but he acts like Strife never happened. He worries me ...

*************************************

Jack's PoV

*************************************

It was seven twenty, and Trista was no where in sight." How did Trista know we were talking about her last night? " I tough, " mabey she wasn't asleep the whole night after all. Damn."

" Hi, hun, what would you like?", said a short little woman about thirty.

" Oh . ahh... can you come back later? I'm waiting for some one.", I said.

"Sure, pumpkin." she said with a smile.

"Thanks", I said as she walked away.

***************************************

Trista's PoV

**************************************

I know that if I'm late, Jack will think i set him up, and he will never ask me out again. I hope if I'm fashionably late he will for get it. Damn Shade, he made me late on porpoise. He is just jellious, that I can get somebody and he can't.

I hate driving. I much rather turn up my music really loud and head bang, and I don't even head bang... I don't see why Charlie wont let Jack pick me up on his motorcycle. I mean, I'm sure he will be careful. Almost.   
Well, I'm here. it's almost seven thirty.

**************************************

"Hay, its about time, I thought you would never show. I was getting worried"....

**************************************

Disclaimer: I don't own Shade's Children, the Harry Potter caters, or myself. Damn. Thanks for the reviews! Bring on more flames! I greatly enjoy them. Review please? Tell me where you want it to go. Will it work?


	7. the last time...

the long walk home A/N: 

This is not working so i'm abandoning the whole idea. I have no real plot and i changed my name from Archangel Michael**, to Angel Fire and i'm going to start wrighting D/Her ( my favorite! ). So I'm sorry i wasted your time. If you have a good _drawn_ picture of Draco holding Hermione... can I have it to put it on my profile? Please answer on your review! Please, please help a friend you have never met... **_please??? _**Help me out, it will mean a lot to me. Or at least let me barrow it till i can draw one for my self. _Or_ draw a picture of tow angels with wings and make one with blue/ black hair and blue eyes ( representing michael ), and the other with pink/red/ purple hair and green eyes( representing angel ).   


Thanks for listening to me babble,

  
Archangel Michael**   
/ Angel Fire    
  



End file.
